


PINK LEMONADE AND ROSÉ WINE

by L_M_Biggs



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Percival Graves, You Have Been Warned, and other fun tags such as that, lesbian kinky sex, taking advantage of a subordinate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_M_Biggs/pseuds/L_M_Biggs
Summary: Written as a gift forever ago for @KamikazeSoundSocietyFem!Graves and Tina exploring kink together.





	PINK LEMONADE AND ROSÉ WINE

“I’m not much of a cook, I’m afraid, so you’re on your own with food.” Priscilla Graves gestured to the kitchen and the blinds opened, letting sunlight stream in as she gave Tina the tour. “The bottom floor has my study and bedroom, your floor will be the second floor. Please maintain some sense of neatness and order. I’m not your mother.”

Tina nodded, nervously wringing her fingers. She had already unshrunk all of her things from her pocket and placed the boxes haphazardly around her three rooms on the second floor. Toiletries in the bathroom, sheets and bedding and clothing in the bedroom, her books and knick knacks in the second study. Now Priscilla is showing her the shared rooms of her home.

Their home, Tina keeps reminding herself. She’s paying rent here. She’s going to be living here. It’s her home too.

“Please don’t go into the basement.” 

Tina wanted to ask why but politeness kept her silent as she watched the older woman provide a pitcher of pink lemonade from the icebox. She poured two glasses, holding one out to Tina. The taste of lemon and raspberries stung at her tongue, too bitter, not enough sugar, and Tina looked up at the older woman watching her drink down the glass in three swallows, the curve of her throat, and the way the remnants of the pink liquid clung to her lower lip, swiped away by her tongue.

“Do you need help unpacking, Porpentina?”

Tina blinked and looked away, trying not to let out too shuddering of a breath. “No, no… I’m alright.”

\--

The basement door was not locked, but the handle did stick. The click seemed far too loud and Tina looked around, despite knowing that Ms. Graves wouldn’t be home for another hour at least. Tina was always home an hour earlier than Graves, regardless of the fact that they worked in the same building. 

It had been more than six months since she had moved in with Priscilla Graves and in that time she had learned how to read the older woman, the twitch of her brows and the tilt of her mouth and the way her dark, fathomless eyes watched Tina’s movements. The way the woman’s strong, slender fingers wrapped around the base of her neck, the way she’d stand just the edge of too close to Tina, the way Tina’s own body reacted to such closeness, to the scent of Graves’ perfume and the heat of her shorter, broader frame.

This room was filled with Graves’ scent, darkness encompassing everything. Tina held her wand and cast a soft lumos, walking carefully down the carpeted stairs into the basement. 

The first thing she saw was the thick wooden cross positioned directly in view of the staircase. Thick leather straps dangled from the sturdy “X” shape and Tina felt her chest contract briefly as she stared at the item. 

Stepping into the basement fully she could see other things. A wall with carefully crafted hooks. Floggers made of soft, supple leather, more vicious looking crops, heavy looking metal and glass toys of various shapes and sizes (one dildo looking no thicker than two fingers, and a plug that could easily be the size of a man’s fist caught her eyes).

“Porpentina.”

Tina gasped and turned, her fingers curling around her wand before she lowered it and stared shyly at Graves’ waistcoat buttons.

“What are you doing?”

“Curious.” Tina whispered, flicking her gaze away from the older woman over to the wall where the cross was mounted. A tingle raced down her stomach, lingering between her thighs at the thought of the older woman pressing her to the surface. 

“What is it that curiosity did to the cat, Porpentina?”

Graves stepped forward, tugging her closer and stroking her fingers through Tina’s short hair. 

Tina bit her lip and before she could stop herself she whispered, “I’d rather know what you’d do to me.” 

\--

Graves had told her to pick something to say in lieu of “stop”. She thought of mushy carrots in overcooked stew and had picked that. “Carrots” meant “stop” she repeated, over and over and over in her mind.

She bit her lip as Graves tied her to the cross, strapping her wrists and ankles splayed open and vulnerable. She wore her plain cotton underwear, her good silk bra, her simple woolen socks, and nothing else. Graves’ fingers traced over the back of her underwear, the curve of her ass, the older woman standing behind Tina only for a few moments before crouching down in order to kiss and knead at the globes of her ass.

“You know how much I love watching you wandering around the Bullpen at MACUSA?” Graves gave a sharp bite to the tender back of Tina’s thigh, one hand sliding up her inner thigh to trace slow, even lines along the slit of her cunt, feeling the way her cotton panties became damp so easily under the attentions of the strong, firm fingers.

Tina bit her lower lip, feeling her thighs tremble with the pleasure, her fingers clenching at the straps of the cross. She gasped at the feeling of her panties being pushed aside just enough for access.

“Well aren’t you the prettiest shade of pink right here.” Graves murmured, and Tina couldn’t help but jump when she felt the older woman fit her nose and mouth over the slit of her for a long, slow kiss. “Pink is my favourite colour.” The woman murmured, kissing and sucking at Tina’s cunt, her tongue dragging along her clit as Tina let out the most vulnerable moan. A sharp slap, open-palmed and just enough to sting the flesh, made Tina jerk and gasp as she kneaded at the pale flesh. “I want to make you pink here. And pink on your sweet little tits. And on your mouth… But I’ll start here.”

Tina’s thighs trembled as the older woman stepped aside, collecting something from the hooks, before she was swinging the item gently against Tina’s thighs, letting her feel the soft, numerous straps of the flogger she had been eyeing earlier. 

“You want to be nice and pretty and pink for me, Tina?” Graves whispered, her front pressed to the younger woman’s back, her chest shuddering with a few breaths as she ran her free hand over Tina’s thigh and waist. 

“Y-yes… I want to be nice and pink for you.” Tina bit her lower lip and shivered, her wrists jerking as she felt Graves pull back. 

The soft leather licked at the small of her back, tickling over her ass and thighs before Tina jerked at the feeling of the ends snapping and stinging at her thighs gently. Graves didn’t spend long on the flogger, content to stand back after every blow and watch Tina’s ass turn pink. 

When Graves stepped away Tina didn’t even realize it at first, preparing herself for another blow that never came. Dark, bleary eyes opened and stared at the other woman, watching as Graves selected a thin chain with two simple, flat clamps on either end. 

“Now that you’re nice and pink on your ass, I want your nipples to be the same.” The woman murmured, tracing her hands over the curve of Tina’s breasts and the stiff silk of her brassier as she pressed flush against the girl’s back and thighs. The fine fabric of her slacks aggravated the sting of her fine welts, rubbing over the tender skin. When she pinched at Tina’s nipples through the fabric Tina couldn’t help but shudder and whine, arching into the touch before the fabric was tugged down and underneath her breasts.

“Graves…” The girl whimpered, her thighs trembling as those firm, determined fingers tugged and rolled her nipples into stiff, aching peaks. When Graves was satisfied she fitted one clamp on, sliding her palm over Tina’s belly to grasp the dangling chain and move the other end to Tina’s other nipple. 

“So pretty for me.” A strangled moan threatened to drown out the words as Graves bit and sucked at the slender column of Tina’s neck. “Do you like this? Like mama making you all pretty and wet and pink?”

Tina nodded, moaning more openly as she ached and felt so unbearably empty between her thighs. 

“I think I want to see more of that pink.”

Every time Graves pulled back Tina felt as if she was going to fly apart at the seams with no hope of coming back in one piece. 

“Shh, shh, there there, Porpentina.”

Tina whined, not even able to turn and watch now, her body a single long line of eager tension. 

“You’ll like this.” Something cold and unyielding pressed to her lips, Tina’s eyes crossing as she rocked her hips back against the item Graves was holding between her thighs. “Just relax and take as much as you can.”

Tina whined, her head dropping to rest on her bicep, her fingers clenched so hard in the leather they ached and her knuckles groaned with the force. Her long legs shook as she felt the wide tip of the glass plug pressing into her, a slow, steady, unrelenting pressure. Graves didn’t force the plug deeper, didn’t force more in than Tina could handle, waiting for Tina to press back of her own accord. 

It was a heady feeling, being parted slowly, split open, Graves’ thumb rubbing in gentle strokes over her clit.

“Shh shh shh, you’re almost there, Porpentina. You’ve been so good. Look at you…” Tina let her head loll back, resting against Graves’ shoulder as she felt the widest part of the plug sink into her cunt, splitting her open so wide she was sure she’d be left gaping for forever. When she clenched down the toy pressed against every sensitive crevice inside of her, the unrelenting pressure causing her to moan and whine and buck against the cross, held up only by the sturdy straps at this point. 

“I can see all inside you.” Graves pressed and tugged at the plug, teasing Tina until she was moaning openly, sobbing into the trembling muscle of her arm. “Perfect.” Two fingers rubbed around the edges of the glass stem, feeling where Tina was stretched wide. Wider than her own fingers, wider than the carved phallus she had shamefully purchased and smuggled into her room to use before Graves came home, wider than anything she had ever attempted before and so very achingly satisfying. 

Tina gasped as Graves tugged at the stem until she had pulled it free with a wet pop that made Tina’s thighs twitch involuntarily. 

“No,” Tina gasped, shaking her head and arching her hips. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no… I want more, I want it, I want it inside me.”

A groan rumbled low in the other woman’s chest as she crouched, leaning in to give a long, greedy kiss to Tina’s cunt, circling her tongue around her gaping entrance before she replaced the glass toy, watching Tina’s body easily accept it the second time around. 

Suddenly, with a wave of Graves’ fingers, the straps about her wrists and ankles were undone and Tina sagged unexpectedly, gasping in shock as she looked over her shoulder at the other woman. 

“Time for dinner.” Graves purred softly. “Get dressed for someplace nice. I think I’ll take you to the Ritz tonight.”

Standing, panting and moaning and dizzy with pleasure and the building pressure, with a chain dangling from her nipples and her cunt split wide and eager by the glass toy, Tina couldn’t help but shiver and bite her lip as she stared at the other woman. 

In the hour she had managed to dress herself in a black dress, and Graves had changed into a fine dark suit with a soft, blush-pink silk blouse. Seated across from the older woman, she watched as Graves ordered a bottle of rosé to go with their meal, the waiter returning promptly to pour two glasses of the bottle for them. 

Tina couldn’t help but flush as she took in the color filling the glass. 

She flushed even more, throbbing between her thighs where she was stretched tight and aching, when Graves leveled her with an even stare and took a sip of the wine, saying simply, “I thought it would match you perfectly, Porpentina. I’m glad to know I was right.”


End file.
